Hacia la oscuridad
by YuukiSnow
Summary: Quiero tener una vida normal antes de morir. Quiero vivir y ser feliz. En progreso, primera historia, no me maten .-.


Tocí nuevamente. Al parecer mi enfermedad se estaba agravando. Sé que me queda poco tiempo, pero al menos me gustaría vivir lo que me queda como una chica normal.

Me alisté para la escuela, iría a la escuela nuevamente, pero nadie me conoce aún... Es toda gente nueva, me pregunto si les caeré bien, si les agradaré, si le gustaré a alguien... Si, voy a morir, pero eso no significa que no pueda vivir mis últimos días haciendo realidad mis ilusiones, de hecho, pienso que es la mejor forma de irme: Felíz.

Peiné mi cabello con dos trenzas, el uniforme de marinero lucía bien en mi, era blanco y negro, con el listón rojo, hacía resaltar mi piel, tan pálida por la anemia tan avanzada que padezco. Caminé y salí de casa. Mis padres, están algo asustados con que vaya al colegio. Quieren tenerme todo lo que puedan... No es un juego, soy su única hija por ahora, pero sé que estarán bien sin mi... Es demasiado el gasto que les hago pagar, que ni si quiera se pueden dar lujos.

Llegué... La escuela se ve tan grande e imponente. Oh, hay mucha gente, pareciera que todos se conocen y se ríen. Ojalá pueda adaptarme a algún grupo.

¿Eres nueva? -Dijo una voz ronca pero suave. Era un muchacho joven, pero no vestía uniforme, quizás era un profesor. Cielos, su sonrisa es tan bella y cálida. Siento que irradia alegría.

Si... Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y me transferí a esta escuela... No conozco a nadie...-Dije tímidamente. Soy bastante tímida, como siempre he pasado de hospital en hospital, de operación en operación, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de entablar amistad con las personas.

Ah, ya veo, tu nombre? El mío es... - No entiendo por qué... No lo escucho... Se ve tan gentil... Ojalá todo el mundo sea así conmigo.

Sabitsuki...-Siento que mi cara arde, ¿Estaré roja?

Bien, bien, Sabitsuki-chan. En esta escuela todos serán amables contigo, te lo prometo. Si tienes algún problema, sólo avísame y estaré ahí para ti en lo que necesites.

Se despidió con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa perfecta que sólo emana felicidad y calidez... Ojalá que sea el profesor de mi nuevo salón~ Estoy tan contenta...

¡Gusto en conocerlos!- Fue lo que mi voz articuló para mis nuevos compañeros. Ojalá que seamos buenos amigos. Todos sonríen, y me preguntan cosas... Todos son muy amables.

Era lo que pensaba Sabitsuki. Al terminar las clases, una luz naranja se colaba por la ventana del salón. Sabitsuki era la última en irse. No le gustaba darse prisa para irse de donde estuviera, y entonces, se escuchó un golpe. Una cachetada, la blanca y tersa piel de la pequeña niña estaba ahora con un tono rosa producto del impacto. Quien había provocado esto, era Haruka, una chica de cabello corto y negro. En el descanso ella le había invitado a almorzar y descubrió que Sabitsuki sentía "algo" por el profesor de la mañana. Pero ese no era cualquier profesor, sino su hermano, y para ella, nadie tenía derecho de amar a su hermano más que ella, por lo que maquinó el plan: Torturar a Sabitsuki hasta que se rindiera.

Pero ella realmente no entendía tal maquiavélico pensamiento. De hecho, al recibir el golpe, Sabitsuki sólo pensó "¿Por qué?"  
- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano... Él es muy amable y siempre está sonriendo... Pero alguien como tú, no tiene derecho a acercarsele...

Pero... Si sólo está siendo buen maestro, no tiene nada que ver con que me guste o no, ¡No tengo por qué alejarme de él, Haruka-chan!

Sentí otro golpe impactar en mi cara. Unas chicas, amigas de Haruka me estaban comenzando a agarrar de los brazos, y vi unas tijeras. Comencé a llorar. Tenía miedo, no quiero que me hagan daño, no quiero morir, no aún, no por un malentendido como esto.

-Por favor, dejame tranquila Haruka-chan, yo no haré nada, lo juro, por favor... -Susurré, el miedo casi ni me dejaba hablar.

-Veamos... -Dijo Haruka posando las tijeras en sus labios- Me gusta tu cabello Sabitsuki-chan, es tan largo... - Sentí como tomaba mi cabello entre sus manos, lo acariciaba. Pero yo, tanto por fuera como por dentro estoy muy asustada, no sé cómo me libraré de esta...

_¿Por qué no las golpeas?, ¿Quién dice que no te puedes defender?_

Decía una voz en mi cabeza... Duele... Pero tiene tanta razón...

-Voy a ayudarte para que conquistes a mi hermano – Se comenzó a reír y comenzó a cortar mi cabello con las tijeras, lo dejó todo corto y disparejo- Ahora sí que le vas a gustar – Se reía como si fuera una loca, pero en realidad ella estaba desquiciada. En un descuido, mientras sus amigas se reían me pude soltar y tomé las tijeras, a pulso tembloroso, hice ademán de amenzarlas y sus carcajadas se volvieron silencio. Podría yo no saber como usarlas bien, pero al menos si podría hacerles daño si me lo proponía. Entonces Haruka gritó. Pero yo seguía sin hacer nada.

¡Auxilio! ¡Sabitsuki se quiere matar!

Y no tardó en llegar el profesor de la mañana. Me miró y ella fue a correr detrás de él.

-Sabitsuki-chan... ¿Qué haces?  
-Se quiso matar onii-chan... Se comenzó a cortar el cabello sola con esas tijeras y nosotras intentamos quitarselas, pero ella seguía forcejeando y cuando se soltó me asusté y grité...-Vi como se cubría la cara con sus manos y como comenzaba a sollozar. Qué mentirosa... Pero él me creería a mi, después de todo, quizás ya sepa como es su hermana.

_Todo fue lo contrario._

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sabitsuki? - Su mirada me recorrió. Sólo yo estaba en sus orbes, pude verme con mi cabello maltratado, aún sosteniendo las tijeras, pero esta vez de rabia y miedo. Él que dijo que me ayudaría, cuando yo lo necesitara, cuando yo lo llamara... Pero acudió al auxilio de su hermana, sin prestarme atención en lo más mínimo, creyendo esa ridícula historia de esa chica, esa historia que no podía ser cierta, que era una farsa, una mentira, una infamia del tamaño del universo... ¿Qué ganaba Haruka con mentir?

-Eso es mentira, sensei... Haruka me estaba amenazando, dijo que no quería que me acercara a usted... Ella misma cortó mi cabello y sus amigas la ayudaban para mantenerme inmovil... Cuando vi que se reían, me solté y le quité las tijeras y entonces...

-No mientas.- Su mirada se veía seria. ¿Acaso me odiaba?, ¿Él, que se veía tan dulce, amable, comprensivo? Era un mentiroso, igual que su hermana...

-Di la verdad, Sabitsuki-chan, ¡así te vamos a poder ayudar!- Dijo entre sollozos Haruka, como si fuera una petición para mi propio bien, como si de verdad fuera una amiga, qué buena actuación de la hipócrita.

Sentía que me hablaban... Escuchaba voces... Veía borroso, sentí que solté las tijeras, que cayeron al piso, y entonces vomité sangre. Mi uniforme quedo empapado del líquido rojo, y entonces sentí que me faltaba fuerza en las piernas. Cuando caía sentía todo en cámara lenta, lo vi a él, intentando agarrarme, pero falló y caí de lleno al piso. Recuerdo que su cara sonreía cuando me tomó en sus brazos, pero su cara... Se veía rojo el contorno de sus ojos, sentí su calor, cómo Haruka le jalaba para que me soltara y entonces me desvanecí. No recuerdo nada más... Todo se volvió negro, entonces. Todo se volvió negro para mí y mis sueños... Desde ése momento supe que no podría vivir felíz para morir tranquila, supe que sólo se acercaba la desdicha y la decadencia hacia mi.

_Sí, la oscuridad me comenzaba a abrazar._

* * *

Mi primer upload aquí, espero estar a la altura de la situacion. Muchas gracias por leer este fic que tenía guardado en mi cabeza de hace algunos meses de haber jugado .flow... Lo encuentro realmente interesante, aunque soy una persona muy miedosa, puedo decirles que gritaba cuando veía a los Kaibutsu y a los demonios, o que realmente me desquicié cuando vi a Smile o_o'

En fin, creo que la historia avanzó muy rápido a como yo quería dejarla, pero veré si un día de estos la re-edito o-o Gracias nuevamente por leer~_  
_


End file.
